When Shadows Fall
by Winter1066
Summary: Aftermath of the episode Shadows
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sam couldn't believe this. They had searched for their father for months and just let him go. Deep down he knew Dean was right. Their father was vulnerable when they were around, but it didn't stop Sam from feeling they should stick together. The youngest Winchester touched his cheek and hissed. The deva left deep scratches running down his right cheek. His father had been in worse condition and Sam was worried. He also knew the devas did a number on his brother, but knew Dean would never complain.

Sam glanced towards Dean. The dashboard instruments eerily illuminated his brother's face. The meager light didn't help him determine how bad his brother was injured. He was about to say something when Dean pulled off to the side of the road. The older Winchester put the car in park and cut the engine.

"What?" Sam asked.

There was no reply as Dean slumped towards his brother.

"Dean!"

Sam grabbed his brother's shoulders and eased him down on the seat. The interior of the car was pitch black forcing Sam to open the door in order to turn on the overhead light. That's when he noticed the blood covering Dean's shirt and pants.

"Jerk," Sam muttered as he lifted the bloody shirt.

Three deep scratches ran from below his brother's left rib cage over his abdomen ending by his right hip. Sam bit his lip as he pulled the shirt up higher to reveal three more gashes from Dean's left shoulder and across his ribs to the right. The young hunter cursed as he grabbed the keys. He needed to get the first aid kit out of the trunk.

The trunk opened and Sam pushed the duffels out of the way to get the kit. The slamming of the trunk was loud along the deserted road. Sam dropped the kit on the floor boards then pulled his brother towards him, laying him as flat as he could.

Bandaging the wounds proved to be a challenge as Sam wrapped the pressure bandages around his brother. The wounds needed suturing, but that would have to wait until they got to a hotel. When he was finished Sam pulled his brother into a seated position then closed the door. The driver's side door creaked as it was pulled open. Once inside the car the younger hunter eased his brother down on the seat with his head in his lap. The car rumbled to life as Sam turned the key.

"Shit!" Sam cursed when he realized he had no idea where they were.

Sam pulled onto the road hoping there was a town not too far ahead. Thirty minutes later a sign appeared welcoming travelers to Contention. A few miles more and a motel could be seen up ahead. Sam pulled the car in front of the office for the Shady Rest motel. An old man looked up from the desk in the office. The younger Winchester climbed out of the car and walked inside.

"I need a room," Sam said.

"One bed or two?"

"Two," Sam replied, pulling out a credit card and dropping it on the counter.

"Anything else I can get you Mr…" The old man squinted at the name. "Manilow."

"Extra towels," Sam sighed as the clerk walked away.

Dean thought it would be funny to get Sam a credit card in the name of Barney Manilow seeing how Sam hated the mullet rock names.

"Nasty cuts you have there," the old man replied as he handed Sam the towels.

"Bar fight," Sam replied, taking the towels. "Broken bottle."

He was sure the old man believed him as he signed the credit card slip then left. As he climbed back in the car he noticed the old man watching as he pulled the car in front of room fourteen. Dean was still unconscious and Sam left him in the car as he took the first aid kit and the duffels into the room. When that was taken care of Sam left the door open and went back to get his brother. The old man was still watching as he opened the passenger door. Getting Dean inside was going to tough. His brother was shorter than him, but Dean was all muscle and out weighed him at least twenty pounds. Sam grunted as he got the other hunter over his shoulder and stood up. Inside the room Sam put his brother in the bed closest to the door. The springs squeaked in protest as Dean's weight taxed the old bed. Sam left to secure the Impala and noticed the old man was no longer watching.

Sam wasn't looking forward to what he had to do next as he headed back to the room. Patching up his brother wasn't something the youngest Winchester enjoyed. First, he had to get his brother undressed. The boots and jeans came off easy. The leather belt had kept Dean from being eviscerated by the deva . Sam rolled his brother on his side and pulled off his leather jacket. Grimly Sam dragged the first aid kit closer. Opening it revealed bandages, suture kits and a clear squeeze bottle of liquid containing water mixed with peroxide and holy water. Sam took the water out along with the suture kit and some gauze pads. The extra towels were lined up along Dean's side to catch the excess water. Sam took a deep breath as he squeezed the bottle, allowing a stream of water to hit the claw marks. The reaction was instantaneous. Dean started screaming as smoke rose from the wounds. The younger man dropped the bottle as he clamped a hand over Dean's mouth.

"God, I'm sorry,"" Sam cried as his brother painfully gripped his forearm.

The smoke slowly dissipated as a shaken Sam removed his hand. Dean squeezed his eyes shut tight riding out the pain.

"Dean," Sam tentatively called.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean ground through clenched teeth.

Sam picked up the bottle watching his brother. Dean finally opened his eyes and looked at him.

"What the hell happened?"

"You passed out," Sam said angrily. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because we had to get away," Dean answered. He raised his head and looked at the damage. "Shit."

"I have to clean these," the younger hunter said. "They need stitches too."

"Just give me something to bite down on."

Sam nodded, handing his brother a washcloth. Dean gripped it between his teeth and nodded. The younger Winchester took a deep breath and poured the water again. Dean's muffled cries tore at Sam as the holy water hit the open cuts. The younger Winchester poured more over the wounds causing Dean to arch off the bed. There was no way Sam could cause his brother to suffer. Sam stood next to the bed and lashed out, punching Dean in the jaw. His brother went limp on impact.

"I'm sorry," Sam said. He took the rag out of his brother's mouth as he gently straightened Dean's head on the pillow.

An hour later Sam placed the last piece of tape over the gauze covering the cuts on his brother's chest. He pulled the covers over his older brother with shaking hands. That had to be the worst thing he ever had to do. Sam went into the bathroom and started the shower. The water was hot and he adjusted it to a more tolerable level. When the water was just right Sam stripped out of his clothes and stepped in. The hot water loosened his tight muscles. The cuts on his face stung as the shower spray hit them. He pulled the curtain back and grabbed the holy water off the counter. Steeling himself with a deep breath he poured the holy water over his own cuts.

"Shit!" Sam cursed. The pain was incredible and he sympathized with his brother.

When the pain lessened he poured more over the cuts. It didn't hurt as much the second time. When he was satisfied the cuts were clean, he turned off the shower and stepped out. He dried off wrapping a towel around his waist. The mirror was fogged and Sam reached up, wiping it off. The cuts were still bleeding and he grabbed the first aid kit. Butterfly bandages would have to do since he wasn't about to try to stitch himself. When he was finished he stumbled back to the room and over to the window. The sun was rising as Sam put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the knob and closed the door. He checked his brother to find him sleeping. The young hunter crashed on the next bed and remembered no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam opened his eyes and groaned. His muscles were stiff and the cuts along his cheek throbbed to the beat of his heart. The room was still dark, but the clock read one in the afternoon. Sam sighed as he sat up, reaching for the light to turn it on. Dean hadn't moved but Sam could see his brother was breathing fast. Standing up was agony, but the younger Winchester walked over to check his brother. Sam placed his hand on Dean's forehead being careful to avoid the scratches there. He felt warm to the younger Winchester. It was hard to tell if he had a temperature without a thermometer. Sam carefully folded back the covers to check the bandages. His brother shivered when released from his warm blanket cocoon. The first aid kit was still on the table where he left it the night before. He grabbed it, opening to see they would need more supplies. Placing the kit on the bed Sam pulled on some gloves then carefully pulled the tape from the bandages on his brother's chest to check for infection.

"Easy," Sam soothed. Some of the bandages were stuck to the wounds.

"Son of a bitch," Dean moaned, trying to move away from his brother.

"Sorry."

Dean looked around the motel frowning. "What the hell?"

"You tell me," Sam replied, continuing with removing the bandages.

"Ow, easy there Dr. Frankenstein," Dean complained.

Sam ignored his brother as the last bandage came away. The stitches looked raw and painful. "You passed out in the car."

"Right." Dean grimaced as Sam spread antibiotic cream over his handwork.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"We had to get as far away as we could," Dean answered. He arched his back as his brother hit a tender spot.

"Sorry."

"Quit apologizing," Dean hissed.

Dean knew his brother hated this part of the hunts. Usually he was the one to be doing the stitching up. That's when Dean noticed the bandage on his brother's cheek.

"You okay?" The older hunter asked.

Sam chuckled as he replaced the bandages.

"What?"

"You're ripped to shreds but instead of asking how bad you are, you're worried about me?"

"Part of the job description."

Sam smiled as he moved to the bandages on Dean's abdomen. When he was done he fished in the first aid kit for some Tylenol. The bottle was almost empty and Sam added that to his mental list. Dean settled back on the pillows as he watched his brother move to the bathroom to get some water. He could see his brother was moving slowly and limping slightly.

"Here," Sam said, holding out the glass and the pills.

Dean gratefully took the pills, popping them into his mouth. He took the cup from his brother and took a sip. That small movement drained him and he slumped back on the pillows.

"I'm going to go find something to eat," Sam said, placing the glass on the nightstand. "We need more bandages too."

Dean nodded closing his eyes. "Be careful."

Sam didn't like to leave Dean in this condition but they didn't have much choice. He walked over to his bag and pulled out the Sig. Returning to the bed he pulled back the covers and put the gun in his brother's hand. Dean didn't open his eyes but his fingers curled around the gun.

"Don't shoot me when I come back," Sam warned, putting the covers back.

"Don't worry, Francis."

Sam smiled grabbed the keys and headed for the door. The sun was bright as he stepped outside pulling the door closed behind him. The Impala was the only car in the lot. Sam walked over to the driver's door and opened it to be greeted by its customary creaking noise. As he drove passed the office he notice the old man from the night before was replaced by a young woman.

Contention was your typical small town. There was a diner at one end and a short main street. Sam pulled into the diner, parking the Impala around back. The car stuck out like a sore thumb in this town and the young hunter didn't want to draw attention. The door creaked as Sam closed it and he wondered why his brother never fixed it. Standing on the corner he got his bearings and headed for the pharmacy. As he stepped inside a small bell jingled over the door.

"I'll be right with you." A feminine voice called from the back.

"It's okay I know what I'm looking for."

Sam walked down the isle containing the bandages. He grabbed what they needed and walked over to the medication. Tylenol would help keep Dean's fever down but it didn't do anything for the pain. Most of the over the counter pain medication was useless but he had to try something. Aleve was supposed to be good so he grabbed some of that. As he dropped the items on the counter he reached down to grab some peanut M&M's.

"Will that be all?"

Sam looked up to see a pretty redhead standing behind the counter. "Yeah."

She smiled as Sam added two more bags of M&M's and some Reese's peanut butter cups. The young hunter handed her the cash when she told him the total. The change was only a few cents and Sam dropped it in a charity bin. As he stepped outside he glanced down the street to see the old man from the hotel talking to the sheriff. Sam got a bad feeling as he quickly headed back to the Impala.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Sam pulled into the lot at the motel, stopping the car just outside their room. The feeling they were in trouble was stronger as the young hunter entered their room. Sam knew Dean wasn't feeling well when he didn't even react to his entrance. Cautiously approaching the bed Sam could see his brother curled on his right side towards the door. Simultaneously Sam placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and over the hand holding the gun.

"Easy," Sam cautioned, holding the gun down. "It's just me."

"What's up?" Dean asked, handing the gun to Sam.

"I saw the old man who runs this place talking to the sheriff." Sam started throwing things into a duffle bag.

"So?" Dean sighed, rolling to his back.

"He asked too many questions when we checked in at two am this morning," Sam answered walking back to the bed.

"Shit," Dean cursed. "Help me up."

Sam moved to his brother's side helping him sit up. Once the older hunter was up Sam moved to find him some clothes.

"Here," Sam said, handing him a pair of sweat pants.

"How long do we have?"

Sam looked up from helping Dean get the pants on. "Not long. Town's not that far."

"I'm good," Dean said, standing. "You get everything in the car. Then police the room. I've gotta take a leak."

Sam bit his lip as he watched his brother slowly walk to the bathroom. The stitches had to hurt like hell. Stuffing the rest of the clothes in the bags the younger Winchester looked around the room making sure they left nothing behind. When he was satisfied he took the bags out to the car. The Impala was still the only car in the lot. There was also no one on the road and Sam hoped it stayed that way. As he entered the room Dean was exiting the bathroom carrying his bloody jeans. Sam took them and threw them on the chair as he helped his brother into his shirt.

"Ow!" Dean complained. "This sucks."

When the shirt was on he got Dean into his boots then out to the car. Grabbing the jeans as he went out. Sam helped him into the passenger's seat and closed the door. Before getting into the car he walked over to the vending machine to get a soda. He got into the car, grabbing the bag from the pharmacy.

"Here," Sam handed the soda and bag to Dean.

"You sure know how to treat a guy." Dean pulled out the M&M's.

"Take some of the Aleve," Sam commanded.

Dean glared. "I got it, Florence, just drive."

The Impala rumbled to life as Sam turned the key. He backed the muscle car out of the lot and pulled onto the highway. Accelerating down the road was music to Dean's ears as he leaned back. He pulled the Aleve out of the bag, placing them in his lap.

"We're gonna need gas."

Dean looked over to see the needle hovering at a just below half a tank. "We should make it to the highway."

"Any idea where that is?"

"How the hell should I know?" Dean opened the Aleve, pouring out a pill into his hand. "You're the one driving."

Sam sighed. Dean hurt was a pain in the ass. Dean hurt and feverish was a bitch. He'd felt how hot his brother was when he'd helped him get his shirt on. His brother downed the pills and passed the soda to him.

"You drink it." Sam passed it back.

"If I do you'll be pulling over so I can throw up."

Sam sighed, accepting the soda. Dean put his head back and closed his eyes. The road stretched in front of Sam with no signs in sight. He just hoped they found something soon.

Forty-five minutes later a sign appeared directing Sam to Route 39. As he got closer to the highway he could see it was a North/South and he took the turn off for Bloomington going south. On the highway Sam accelerated but nothing excessive to draw attention. He glanced at his brother to see Dean was asleep. It was forty miles to Bloomington and Sam hoped the gas would get them that far.

The town was a decent size, but Sam only needed gas and some food. He got off at the first exit that had gas and food. As he pulled into the Exxon station he was glad to see it also had a Quizzno's. Dean didn't stir as Sam cut the engine and climbed out. He set the gas to pump then went in to get them some sandwiches. When he came back the gas had stopped. Sam put the food on the trunk and topped off the tank. He replaced the gas cap and flipped the license plate back up. The lot was quiet so Sam parked in a shady area to eat.

"Hey," Sam said, gently shaking his brother.

Dean groaned and opened his eyes. "Where are we?"

"Bloomington," Sam answered. "You hungry?"

"Hell no, but I could use a drink."

Sam was hoping he could get Dean to eat something. "I just got you plain turkey."

Dean shook his head as Sam handed him a bottle of water. The older hunter downed the bottle quickly. When he was done Dean put his head back and closed his eyes once more. This wasn't good. Sam reached out to check his temperature. Dean jumped at the contact.

"Damn it, Sammy!" Dean growled.

"You're burning up, maybe we should go to a hospital."

"No hospital!"

Sam didn't like this one bit. He was about to say something when Dean shivered.

"Jerk!" Sam put his sandwich on the dash and got out of the car. He walked back to the trunk and opened it. Under the duffels was an old army blanket. Grabbing the blanket he slammed the trunk. Once inside the car he turned to his brother.

"Come on, Dean, stretch out," Sam instructed.

Dean opened his eyes and nodded. Once his brother was lying across the seat Sam threw the blanket over him tucking it around him. Dean shivered again. They needed a place to go. Sam leaned over and grabbed the map off the floor. He found Bloomington then looked further south and west. Throwing the map on the floor he grabbed the food off the dash and put it in his lap. He could eat as he drove.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The dashed white lines flashed passed the car in a mesmerizing pattern. Sam yawned and shook himself to keep awake. The long night yesterday had Sam at his limit, but he couldn't stop. His brother was worse. He glanced down to see the sheen of sweat glistening on his brother's forehead. Dean moaned as Sam ran his hand over his head.

"Easy, we're almost there."

Sam looked back to the road as a familiar sign came into view. 'Welcome to Lawrence' had never looked so good. As he came into town he turned down a familiar road and pulled into a driveway. Stopping the car he turned off the engine, leaning his head back with a sigh.

"Boy, where have you been?"

Sam looked up to see Missouri walking towards the car. He stepped out as she opened the driver's side door.

"Missouri, I didn't know where else to go."

"You did right," she said, stepping back. "Let's get him into the house."

Sam pulled his brother towards him until his feet were on the ground. Leaning in over his brother, he lightly slapped him on the face.

"Hey, Dean, wake up." Dull green eyes opened half way. "That's it bro, wake up."

Dean moaned as Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him to a seating position. This wasn't going to be easy. Dean was barely conscious. Missouri stepped in to help and they got the other hunter to his feet. They manhandled Dean into the house and into a bedroom with striped wallpaper. The older Winchester lost consciousness again as he was situated in the bed.

"You knew we were coming," Sam commented.

"Of course." Missouri smiled, pulling off Dean's boots.

The room was cool and Dean began to shiver once his clothes were removed. Missouri pulled the thermal blanket up to his waist as she sat on the bed next to him. Sam was surprised as she gently began to remove the bandages.

"Don't just stand there," she admonished. "Go down the hall to the bathroom and get the first aid kit."

Sam didn't argue and did as he was told. The bathroom wasn't large, but it did have a linen closet so he checked there first. Sure enough the kit was on the top shelf. As he took it down he wondered if all hunters kept a large first aid kit. When he got back to the room he heard Missouri crooning softly as she removed the bandages. Dean moved restlessly, arching his head back with a groan as the bandages pulled on the wounds.

"This isn't good," she declared. "We're going to need some warm water."

"I can get it."

"No, you stay with your brother," she said. "This is going to take some of my home remedies."

Sam could see she was able to get the bandages off the scratches along Dean's abdomen. The ones on his chest were bloody and that worried Sam. Opening the kit he found an ear thermometer. He pulled it out and stuck it in Dean's ear. The older Winchester tried to pull away and Sam grabbed his chin. The instrument beeped and Sam looked at the digital read out.

"Damn," Sam cursed. His brother's temperature was one hundred and three.

Dean shivered and Sam pulled the covers up to his chin. As he waited for Missouri he went back to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth to try to cool Dean down.

"How high?"

Sam looked up to see Missouri carrying a steaming bowl. "One hundred and three."

"Well, Son, get out of my way."

Sam smiled doing as she said. He walked around the King size bed, taking a seat on the far side. It felt good to let someone else help with his brother. Missouri dipped a washcloth in the water and rung out the excess. Sam could smell a pungent odor. It seemed to be a mixture of witch hazel and other herbs.

"Scoot over here and hold him," she instructed. "This might sting a bit."

Sam crawled across the bed to sit next to Dean to hold his shoulders. Missouri saturated the bandages that were stuck as Dean arched his back hissing.

"It'll sting a bit?" Sam accused as he held his brother.

"It'll be all right in a few seconds," Missouri assured him. "It has anesthetic qualities."

As Missouri dabbed more on, Dean's struggles became less making Sam wonder just what was in the water. The clear liquid loosened the blood making it easier for her to remove the bandages. When they were off Sam could see the inflamation surrounding the stitches.

"This doesn't look good," Missouri said. "I think we better get him to the hospital."

"No," Sam said shaking his head. "Dean wouldn't like that."

"I don't care what he likes."

"How are we going to explain this?" Sam demanded. "Well you see officer a couple of devas…what you don't know what those are? Let me make it simpler. These shadow demons mauled us."

"Don't sass me boy," Missouri warned.

"But you know they'll ask questions."

She knew he was right but she also knew Dean need more then she could give him. "I have a doctor friend who works in a clinic," she began. "He owes me a few favors."

Sam was torn. He knew Dean need professional help. "Alright, but only if he asks no questions."

"He's on shift there now," Missouri said standing up. "I'll give him a call."

"Okay," Sam agreed, pulling the blankets up over Dean.

"Why don't you go to the other room and sleep," she suggested. "You look tuckered out."

"I'll stay with Dean."

"Suit yourself."

Missouri was getting a bad feeling. She hadn't been shown anything specific. She only knew was Dean was in trouble. As she finished the call to the clinic she put on a pot of water for tea. She walked back to the room to check on the boys to find Sam asleep next to Dean. Grabbing the afghan from the rocker in the corner she walked over to the bed. Sam was curled close to his brother snoring softly. Smiling she threw the blanket over him and let them sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

The rising sun filtered through the window catching Missouri in the eye. She woke startled; surprised she'd fallen asleep. The doctor from the clinic called last night to say he couldn't get there until this morning. So it was up to her to take care of Dean. She knew Sam would have helped, but the boy needed his rest. As she was stretching Dean mumbled. Leaning closer she could hear him calling for his brother.

"Shhh, honey, everything's okay."

She gently swept her hand over his hair to comfort him and frowned. She grabbed the thermometer and stuck it in his ear. This wasn't good. Dean's temperature was up half a degree. She poured some water in a glass as she gently lifted Dean's head.

"Come on, Dean, drink."

She held the glass to his lips, pouring in a small amount. The older Winchester drank a few swallows, and then choked refusing more. Missouri gently lay Dean back, pulled the covers higher over Dean before looking at the other occupant of the bed.

Sam was sprawled next to his brother. His feet were hanging over the edge of the bed while his head was completely under the covers. She pulled back the blanket stifling a laugh. Sam's hair was sticking up in spikes.

"Sam."

She didn't want to frightening him and called again before shaking him awake.

"Hump…What?"

"The doctors here," Missouri said. "Watch your brother while I go get him."

Before Sam could reply Missouri was out the door. As she walked down the hallway to the front door she shook her head. Why do boys always get distracted? She thought as she stepped out on the porch into the driveway.

"If you're done drooling over that car you might want to come check my patient," she stated, hands on hips.

"I'm sorry, Missouri, but that's one sweet ride."

She cocked her head at the young man walking up her steps. "Danny Martinez you think all muscle cars are sweet."

"Please, I haven't seen anything like that in this town," he said.

"Well, come on."

Sam sat in the chair Missouri had been using, wiping a wet cloth over his brother's face. He couldn't believe he'd slept the whole night. Some brother he was. He heard voices coming from the hallway and turned towards the door.

"He's right in here."

Sam stood as a Hispanic man walked into the room, carrying a doctor's bag.

"You can trust him, Sam."

Sam frowned but didn't move from his brother. "I don't know him."

"Sam is it?"

The young man nodded.

"I'm a friend, really. My name's Danny."

Sam reluctantly stepped back giving the doctor room. He put his case on the chair, stepping closer to the bed.

"How bad's the fever?" he asked, folding the blankets off Dean.

"One hundred and three point five," Missouri answered.

"Damn, he allergic to anything?"

Sam watched as he pulled an IV out of the bag. "No."

Danny looked around to decide where to hang the IV. There was a small picture over the bed. He took it down to reveal a nail. Looping the saline bag over the nail he uncoiled the tubing lying next to his patient. He rummaged in his bag for an alcohol wipe, an elastic band and gloves. He pulled on the gloves before wrapping the band above the young man's elbow. He ripped own the alcohol swap rubbing it on the bend of the elbow. Taping on the veins should have raised them but it had no effect.

"He's dehydrated," he stated. "This might be a bit tricky."

Sam bit his lip as the doctor tried for a vein but missed. Dean became restless and Sam sat on the bed to hold him. The doctor tried again and was successful.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought." Danny smiled, taping down the tubing.

Sam watched as he pulled a vial out of the bag and began to fill a syringe. "What is that?"

"Antibiotics."

Once that was injected into the IV Danny sat on the bed and lifted the bandages covering the young man's abdomen. The long lines of stitches surprised him.

"What did this?"

Sam shot a look to Missouri. "That don't matter," she said.

"But it does," he protested checking the sutures. "If it was a animal their claws are notoriously dirty."

"I cleaned them out best I could," Sam stated.

"You did," Danny said, surprised. That's when he noticed the bandage on the other kid's face. "You put in the sutures too?"

Sam just glared. "I'm not belittling you, Sam. These are the best I've ever seen. I'm just surprised."

Sam relaxed a bit as he watched Danny gently touch the stitches on Dean's abdomen. Dean groaned and pulled his legs up trying to move away from the pain.

"Easy there," Danny said, placing his left palm just above the cuts.

"It's Dean." Sam moved in to hold his brother.

Missouri watched as Danny continued his exam. When he was finished with the wounds covering Dean's abdomen he gently pealed the bandages from Dean's chest. Dean cried out as the bandages stuck to the wound. Sam grabbed his bother's shoulder pinning them to the bed as the doctor gently eased the bandage way. Sam gasped when he saw the wounds.

"Now we know where the infection is coming from." Danny sighed. Dean cried out, arching off the bed as Danny probed the sutures.

"Easy, Dean," Sam soothed, holding his brother.

"I'm going to give him something for the pain."

Sam nodded as Dean whimpered and squirmed under his hands. Missouri moved over to the bag going through the vials. She knew which one he wanted. When she found the morphine she handed it to Danny.

"You sure he's not allergic to anything?"

"If that's morphine he's had it before."

Danny shot a look to Missouri wondering what the hell these two were into. "It's alright, Danny, you can trust me."

He knew he owed Missouri some pretty big favors, but this was going to pay everything off in full. The kid really needed to be in a hospital, but he knew where that suggestion would get him. He shook his head as he injected the morphine. After a few minutes Dean stopped struggling and lay still.

"Now what?" Sam asked.

"I'm gonna have to take out those sutures to let the wound drain," he explained. " You sure you don't want to take him to a hospital?"

"No hospital." Sam shook his head.

"I had to try."

"I'll get the towels," Missouri said

Danny shook his head thinking that having a psychic for a friend was a bit un-nerving. Sam sat on the bed holding Dean's hand. He should have brought Dean to a hospital that first night. Then again there were no guarantees they could have done a better job than he did. The beings they hunted corrupted anything they touched. Missouri returned with an armload of towels and a bottle of water.

"Line these up along his sides." Danny handed them to Sam.

Sam did as he was told then turned to Missouri. He knew the bottle she was holding was holy water. Danny rummaged in his bag looking for a pair of scissors. Missouri came over to him with a bowl.

"God, would you quit that." Danny sighed.

Missouri laughed. "Now why would I do that?"

Danny sterilized the scissors with the alcohol before leaning over Dean to remove the sutures. This wasn't going to be easy. The skin around the sutures was swollen making them hard to get at. As he carefully snipped the sutures the pus began to seep from the wounds. Even with the Novocain and morphine Dean began to stir.

"Sammy," Dean cried, weakly. "Get them off me."

"Shh, Dean, you're okay." Sam ran his finger through Dean's hair.

"No." Dean moaned. "Dad!"

Missouri moved in to add her strength to holding Dean. After the sutures were removed Danny needed to clean the wounds. He reached for a bag of saline, but Missouri handed him the bottle she brought.

"I can't use this," he protested. "It's not sterile."

"Its better," she assured him.

Danny watched as Missouri lay across Dean's legs while Sam took a firmer hold on his brother's shoulders. He poured the water on the wounds and watched in horror as it began to smoke.

"Ahhhhh!" Dean screamed.

"Quickly, Danny, finish!" Missouri yelled as she held a struggling Dean.

Danny did as he was told and cleaned the wounds. The water continued to smoke, but it gradually lessened until there was nothing. Dean had gone limp after the first dousing, but Sam never let go. Danny used sterile gauze to stop the bleeding. He was satisfied he'd cleaned the wounds thoroughly.

"I'm going to leave them open to drain," Danny said subdued.

Sam nodded and watched as the doctor covered the wounds. He switched out the earlier IV. Sam could see the doctor was shaken. Hell, he couldn't blame him. When he was done Missouri walked him out. Sam knew she'd have to tell him something.

"I should ask what the hell is going on," Danny said. "But I really don't want to know."

"It's for the best."

"Just make sure the wounds stay clean," Danny added. "The fever has to come down. If it goes up even slightly call me."

Missouri nodded and closed the door after Danny. She knew Danny wouldn't say anything about this. Now all they had to do was keep Dean from getting worse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

The clock in the kitchen chimed midnight as Missouri carried a tray of food to the bedroom. Dean's fever was still high, requiring around the clock care. She knew Sam was pushing himself. He refused to leave his brother. Stepping into the room brought her a sense of foreboding.

"Sam, I brought you some food."

"I'm not hungry," Sam said, wiping the cloth over Dean's face.

"You'll eat or I'll make you eat," she declared, hands on hips. "And don't give me that 'I'd like to see you try'."

Sam smiled, forgetting she could read his mind. He was so tired. He just wanted to get some sleep. Missouri took her seat next to Dean as Sam began to eat. She frowned as she picked up images from Dean. The older hunter was caught in a nightmare. He was holding onto a rope that disappeared over the edge of a cliff. Dean braced himself as he looked over the edge. He could see his mother and father already falling into the darkness. Now his brother was being pulled away too. Except Sam wasn't falling he was walking away to a building covered in ivy. He never looked back as he walked into the building.

"Sam!"

Missouri jumped as Dean screamed for his brother. She hadn't meant to be pulled into the boy's nightmare. Sam was there instantly holding him down.

"Easy, Dean."

"Sam, please don't leave," Dean begged. "Dad didn't mean it. We need you."

Sam frowned wondering why his brother was remembering this incorrectly. Dean never begged him to stay.

"Just because he never said it didn't mean he wasn't thinking it," Missouri pointed out.

"Sam, please don't go," Dean cried.

Dean piteous cries were like a knife in his gut. "I never meant to hurt him."

"But you did," Missouri said, wiping the cool cloth over Dean's brow.

"I know," Sam said angrily. "But I wanted a life. I couldn't do what they did forever. I wanted more."

"You're so like your father," Missouri scoffed. "So narrow-minded."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam said, raising his voice.

"Don't go," Dean mumbled.

Sam didn't know what to do. He knew leaving hurt his brother, but he wasn't meant to be a hunter. Dean always wanted the life. He never complained and always followed orders.

"Did you ever think Dean might have wanted something different?" Missouri stated, running her hand over Dean's damp hair. "That maybe he wanted a life of his own?"

Sam was brought up short by the remark. "He never said anything."

Missouri sighed, turning to Sam. "When I first met your brother he was a scared little boy doing a grown up job. Watching you."

"Whose fault was that," Sam commented.

"Wasn't anyone's fault." Missouri scolded. "He didn't say a word when your father visited me, just sat on the couch with you in his lap. But he never took his eyes off me. Watched me like a hawk."

"You can blame that one on Dad."

"Boy don't make me slap you," Missouri said angrily. "Your brother was never given a choice. He saw what had to be done and he did it. So who do you think deserves a life?"

Sam was stunned. Maybe Missouri was right. Things could have been a lot worse. Dean was always there when their father dropped the ball. Hell, Dean had always been there for him.

"You're right," Sam admitted.

"Of course I am," Missouri smiled.

"Sam look out!" Dean screamed.

Dean fought them as they tried to keep him in the bed.

"He can't go on like this," she said. "We're going to have to try something drastic."

"What?"

"Go to the store and get as much ice as you can," Missouri instructed. "There's an all night convenience store not too far. Just go down three blocks and turn right. You'll see it on the corner."

Sam left and Missouri sat on the bed next to Dean

"Dad! Behind you!

"Everything's alright," she soothed, holding his shoulders down.

He fought but his strength quickly gave out as he slumped back against the pillows. Missouri sighed when she saw the blood seeping through the bandages on his chest. Sam returned to find Missouri cleaning the wounds.

"I got it."

"Good," Missouri said. "Bring it in here."

It took three trips for Sam to bring in all the ice. "Now what?"

"Under the sink in the kitchen are some large garbage bags," she explained. "Bring the whole box. Then look in the hall closet for some duct tape, we'll need that too. Also some large towels from the bathroom."

Sam nodded leaving the room. When he returned she took one of the towels and spread it over Dean's upper body covering the wounds on his chest and abdomen. She then pulled up the sheet.

"What can I do?"

"Take the bags and rip them so we can spread them over your brother."

Sam nodded pulling the bag out of the box and carefully ripping it down the seam. While Sam was doing that Missouri piled the towels and blankets around Dean to make a small mound. When Sam was finished they spread several bag over the prone hunter. Missouri used the duct tape to cover the seems. It would prevent some of the melting ice to get on Dean.

"Okay let's pour on some of the ice," Missouri said.

The younger Winchester grabbed an ice bag dumping the contents over his brother. Missouri spread the ice to cover him completely. When the last bag was poured Sam could see small tremors running the length of his brother's body

"I don't think this is such a good idea."

"It'll be alright." Missouri grabbed more ice.

Sam watched as she took the ice and held it to Dean's forehead. He was surprised how quickly the ice in her hand melted. The next hour was agony for Sam. The worse part was watching Dean shake violently. They were both taken by surprise when Dean's eyes flew open.

"Sam!"

"Easy, Dean, I've got you," Sam said, holding his brother.

"So…cold," Dean said through chattering teeth.

"Just a little longer, honey."

"Missouri?" Dean stammered racked by his shivering.

"Don't you worry how you got here," she said. "You're safe and Sam's fine."

"Littlllle…priiivacy."

Missouri laughed as she patted him on the cheek. "I think we can take off the ice now."

They each grabbed the corners of the plastic so the ice would stay in the middle. Sam gathered it in his arms walking next door to deposit the ice in the tub. When he came back he saw that Missouri spread a blanket on the floor.

"Help me get him out of the bed so I can change the sheets."

Dean tried to help, but nothing seemed to be working. That's when he realized he was naked. Missouri just smiled and threw a blanket over his waist.

"Hey!" Dean complained.

"You hush!" Missouri scolded. "And don't go cussing me."

Sam stifled a laugh, as Dean's glare didn't quite have the desired effect. Dean's body was still shaking as Sam watched the psychic change the sheets. When she was finished she helped Sam get Dean back in the bed. That small exertion was enough to wipe Dean out. Missouri checked the sutures on his abdomen to make sure they hadn't gotten wet. Dean hissed when she touched them.

"Damn, woman!"

"You just want me to wash your mouth out with soap don't ya?"

Dean grumbled but said no more. He glanced down at the wounds and noticed the claw marks on his chest were missing something.

"What gives?" Dean stammered.

"They were infected," Sam said. "The doctor took the stitches out."

"Doctor?" Dean sighed. "What doc…"

Dean didn't finish the sentence as his eyes closed and he slept. Sam grabbed the thermometer sticking it in Dean's ear. When it beeped he looked at the readout smiling.

"One hundred and two."

"Good." Missouri took the instrument. "Now you lay down and get some sleep."

Missouri smiled as the younger boy crawled into the bed next to his brother. Hopefully the ice had done the trick and Dean's fever was broken.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Missouri stepped onto the porch carrying a tray of lemonade and cookies. For the past three days Sam stayed by his brothers side refusing to leave. Placing Dean on ice broke his fever but it had taken its toll. The blond hunter was weak and mostly slept. Danny returned yesterday to replace the stitches, making sure Dean didn't overexert himself. Sam laughed when his brother just rolled his eyes. Now that the older Winchester was out of danger Missouri had to keep the younger one occupied. She placed the tray on a small table, walking to the end of the porch.

Sam was reaching across the hood of the Impala polishing the car's shiny black surface. Missouri knew her neighbors were all wondering who the tall shirtless young man was in her driveway. She new the gossips tongues were already wagging.

"Sam, I brought some lemonade."

"I'm almost done," he called.

The psychic watched as he gave the car's hood a final wipe. He turned towards her smiling. The boy's smile could melt hearts and Missouri was sure it had. Little Sam Winchester was one mighty handsome young man. She just hoped John was proud. Sam bounded up to the porch taking a seat.

"You do realize you've got every tongue in the county wagging."

Sam just laughed as he took a drink of lemonade. "Well it was too hot to leave my shirt on while polishing a black car."

"It's good for them." Missouri smiled. "Shake things up a bit."

"Yeah, I'm sure they're wondering what a white kid's doing staying at your house."

"Old busy bodies."

Sam laughed again as he slumped back in the chair enjoying the warm summer sun.

"Dean still sleeping?"

Missouri nodded. "It's the best thing for him."

"He really had me worried this time."

"Me too," she admitted. "The demon must really want your daddy bad to send devas to set a trap."

"Yeah, a trap we led him right into."

"You couldn't have known."

"It doesn't make me feel better." Sam sighed.

Missouri watched the young man struggle to come to terms with what happened. She felt him mentally sigh then switch subjects.

"Jenny and the kids are fine," Missouri said. "Your old house has been quiet."

"Have you been over there?"

"A few weeks ago," the psychic said.

"No sign of Mom at all?"

Missouri wasn't sure how to answer. The house had a definite feminine aura. When Mary Winchester banished the poltergeist some of her essence was stamped on the house.

"Nothing specific," Missouri answered. "But part of her will always be there."

"Might be nice to go visit."

"You should."

"Dean won't go," Sam admitted. "I know seeing mom again really shook him."

She didn't push and they finished the cookies and lemonade in silence. The neighborhood was quiet and Sam started to relax. It was short lived when a crash sounded from inside the house. The young hunter raced into the house and down the hall to the bedroom. He stopped at the doorway to see Dean sprawled on the floor. The lamp was broken beside him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam asked as he grabbed Dean under the arms, hauling him to his feet.

"Ow! Dude, that hurt!"

"Serves you right," Sam argued, sitting Dean on the bed. "Where were you going?"

"Had to take a leak." Dean sighed. "Everything was good until I stood up."

"That's what you get for not following doctor's orders," Missouri said from the doorway.

"How am I supposed to know what they were," the older boy argued. "I was asleep when they were issued."

"Lets get you back in bed."

"Dude, I really need to use the john."

Sam sighed as he helped his brother to his feet. Dean made it to the bathroom stopping Sam from following him inside.

"I can handle it from here."

"If you fall and crack your head on the tub don't bother calling!" Sam huffed crossing his arms and leaned against the wall. Missouri frowned.

"Boy, don't you be using that language in this house!"

Sam laughed knowing Dean was busted. A few minutes later his brother opened the door. Dean was shaking and Sam quickly took his arm.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Boys!"

Dean groaned as Sam helped him back into bed. "God I feel like I've done ten rounds with Evander Holyfield."

"Next time learn to duck."

"How long we been here?"

"Three days."

"Three days!" Dean said surprised. "Really?"

"You scared the crap out of me, Man." Sam sighed running his hands through his hair.

"Dude, where your clothes?"

"I was waxing the car. It was hot."

Dean smiled. "So little Sammy decided to show off for the neighbors."

"Dude, you are just so warped."

Missouri laughed and left the brothers to argue. She knew this was just the Winchester way of saying they cared for each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

"Sammy!"

Dean wondered where everyone was. They'd been at Missouri's almost a week. Today was the first day he was able to get up and dressed himself. Now that he was up he wanted to get back on the road. He wandered down the hall to the kitchen only to find it empty. Dean winced as the stitches pulled. He continued out to the porch. He stepped outside, noticing Missouri sitting in the swing.

"Didn't you hear me calling?"

"I heard you yelling for your brother."

"And you didn't come check?" Dean smirked. "I could have been bleeding to death."

Missouri cocked her head and frowned. "Don't you think I would have known if you were?"

"Right, the whole psychic thing." Missouri watched as Dean limped over to the chair and slowly sit down. "So where's my geek of a brother?"

"I sent him to the movies," Missouri answered. "He took one of my neighbor's daughters."

Dean smiled thinking maybe his brother would get lucky.

"Boy, you have a foul mind."

"Hey! A little privacy," Dean demanded. "Damn, you never did like me."

"That's right, I do like your brother better, he's well mannered."

"Would you stay out of my head. Besides I am a gentleman. I did help you down the stairs the last time we were here."

"And you think that would make me like you better?" Missouri scoffed.

"Just forget it," Dean said, shaking his head. "So when did they leave?"

"Why? You have somewhere better to be?"

"Been here long enough." Dean sighed. "We have to keep moving."

"Honey, you can't always be running," Missouri scolded. "You have to take time for yourself every once in awhile."

"It's too dangerous, especially now."

"I know," she said wearily. "Sam told me you were getting close."

"Maybe," Dean said. "Dad thinks so anyway."

"Well there's nothing you can do about it today," Missouri said, standing up. "Now come on in for lunch. Your brother might be awhile."

Missouri stopped by Dean's chair holding out her hand. At first Dean was going to refuse it, but it hurt like hell trying to get up on his own.

"At least you're not too stubborn to accept help," she commented. "And I don't hate you, you're easy to tease."

"You mean…" Dean faltered. "Why you…"

Missouri reached up and grabbed his ear twisting it. "There's that foul mind again." She pulled him down then kissed him on the cheek. "No wonder you have no girlfriends."

"I have tons of girls." Dean protested, rubbing his ear.

"Hhff" Missouri scowled. "You mean a girl in every port like the mangy dog you are."

Dean was about to follow her into the house when the familiar growl of the Impala could be heard up the block. "I thought you said he'd be awhile."

They waited on the porch as the black car pulled into the driveway. Sam exited the car and shut the door.

"Why don't you oil those hinges," the psychic said. "Sounds like the lid on a coffin closing."

Dean had to smile at the similarities. "Dude, what are you doing home so early?"

"Well, ummm," Sam stammered. "Emily wasn't really in the mood to see a movie."

"So what was she in the mood for?" Dean asked. "You could have taken her out for a burger."

"She, ah, didn't want that."

Suddenly Dean understood. He had to admit his brother was a good-looking kid. Plus he had his big brother's cool muscle car with the rather large back seat…"OW!"

Sam laughed as Missouri smacked his brother in the head. "Now you know why I like Sam better."

"What did I do?"

Sam laughed harder. "She can read you like a book. A rather dirty book."

"Hey!" Dean protested following his brother inside. "I wasn't the one with the neighbor's daughter wanting to get it on in the back seat of the Impala."

"Yeah, but I didn't do anything," Sam pointed out.

"No, really?" Dean said sarcastically. "Dude, you might have had a little fun. Hell, give me her number and I'll go have a little fun. Ow!"

"Boy, don't make me get the soap," Missouri threatened. "Because I will."

"All right already," Dean protested. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"Why? I like it here." Sam laughed.

"That's because psycho over here isn't hitting you."

"What can I tell ya, she likes me better."

Missouri smiled as the two boys continued to bicker. Things had been tense for too long. He was glad she was able to provide the Winchester boys with a safe haven even if it was only for a little while.


End file.
